


A Hogwarts Halloween Is Not Complete Without At Least One Mishap

by OatmealCinnamon



Series: Muggle Studies Teacher Reader [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Party, Reader has an uh oh but is ok, Reader is the same muggle studies teacher from my previous works, snape takes care of you its cool, throw up mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OatmealCinnamon/pseuds/OatmealCinnamon
Summary: You're super excited for Hogwart's first real Halloween costume party, but you have a workplace accident.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Reader
Series: Muggle Studies Teacher Reader [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998436
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	A Hogwarts Halloween Is Not Complete Without At Least One Mishap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeathEaterHousewife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathEaterHousewife/gifts).



> i wanted to write something for halloween n my friend was like snape!! and gave me this.

After weeks of anticipation, the yearly Halloween feast at Hogwarts has come. Though this year, students in year five and above will get to participate in a less formal costume party. You had a little influence in this decision, since it was your stories about the wild Halloween parties that you used to go to that inspired your students to convince Dumbledore to hold a party after the traditional feast. With some restrictions and rules, Dumbledore agreed that a costume party would be a fun way to spend Halloween night.  


One of those rules, though, pulled you and many other reluctant teachers into the position of chaperone. And a rule that came with that was that it was mandatory for chaperones to dress up.  


You didn’t mind having to dress up or chaperone. Teachers dressing up encourages student participation, plus it’s understandable that a party of teenagers would need some adults to keep an eye out. You just hadn’t planned on staying up late and attending this party. You also hadn’t planned on having to wear a costume, so you had to throw something together rather quickly.  


While some teachers and prefects ran around the dining hall after the feast to get ready, you went up to your room to get changed. You actually felt a little excited- a real costume party, just like when you were younger! You were glad Dumbledore was willing to throw in some muggle activities into the mix of magical school life. In your (maybe bias) opinion, it was good for the students to do “normal” kid things sometimes.  


For your costume this year you went with a simple ghost outfit. A white dress, a short, white cardigan, even some white boots. You looked cute… but it was simple, an easy way out. You sighed. You only hoped your students had better costume designs.  


You made your way back down to the Great Hall, joining your fellow chaperones in a small group as they chatted. Seems like everyone was dressed up… except for Snape. Leave it to him to be a party pooper. After complimenting McGonagall for her cat costume and Sybill for her attempt at a zombie, you walked up to Snape with your hands on your hips and frown.  


“So, where’s your costume?”  


He looked down at you, mirroring your frown. “Isn’t it obvious? I’m a wizard.”  


Your mouth dropped open for a second and you crossed your arms “Severus- You’re so lazy. Dumbledore let you get away with that?”  


“Surprisingly.”  


“Rotten. And boring.” He shrugged, “What are you supposed to be, then?”  


You beamed, “A ghost!”  


“How original.”  


“Says you! At least I tried!” He starts to walk away towards his station and you follow, adding, “Nearly Headless Nick said he liked it.”  


“Really? If I was a ghost, I would be offended.”  


“And if I was a wizard, I’d be offended.” You stuck your tongue out at him and he rolled his eyes, but didn’t tease you further.  


The two of you were in charge of watching over the right of the hall, where the food was laid out. Having just had the feast, there wasn’t much, but there was cake, and punch, and a lot of candy. You were excited about being stationed so close to the sweets. You rambled about it to Snape, and then about your favorite flavor of cake, while you both waited for students to arrive. Snape didn’t respond or seem to care much, but you knew he was listening, at least. And deep down he, too, couldn’t resist the temptation of good cake. 

Quickly the hall started to fill up with students dressed in many different amusing costumes. There was a fair share of zombies, or mummies, or wolves, but you took notice of the more unique ones. A group of students passed by you dressed as different muggle music artists from the 60s and 70s and you just had to get a photo. You recognized a lot of the characters, more than you’d thought you would.  


Another group had even dressed up as teachers, and seeing a student dressed as Snape threw you into a hideous laughing fit. Snape glared at you, sadly not finding it as funny as you did.  


The party continued, with music and chatter easily filling up the space. It was a nice change of pace to see everyone having a good time, dancing, or just hanging out with their friends. School was always so stressful and as a teacher you felt bad having to see your students struggling. The atmosphere the party created was loose and relaxing, even with the loud music and spooky setting.  


You had been talking Snape’s ear off the whole time, but thankfully he never told you to shut up. You finally did the minute you sliced yourself some cake, though. It was delicious and not to sweet and-  


Now it’s on the floor.  


You didn’t have much time to react to this development either because the reason the cake was dropped was because a student fell into you, making you fall backwards into the dessert table. The large punch bowl toppled over and before anyone could stop it from falling, it landed on your head, dousing you and the student in bright red punch.  


Snape witnessed this with wide eyes, shocked and at a complete loss for words. You tried not to react verbally, wanting to yell, but holding it in as not to alarm the student. You slowly reached for the bowl and took it off your head, placing it on the floor next to you with a wince.  


“Miss. (L/N)! I’m so sorry!” He started to apologize frantically, fearing the worst for himself. You wanted to tell him it was an accident, and it was fine, but your head hurt from the glass bowl falling on top of it and your clothes were feeling sticky and uncomfortable and-  


Before you realized it, McGonagall, who saw the incident from across the hall and made her way as quickly as she could, was at your left, helping you up. Snape snapped out of his stupor and leaned down to you on your right, glaring daggers at the student that only increased his nervousness.  


McGonagall turned to the student once Snape had a hold on you to help you stand.  


“Longbottom, go clean yourself up-” Her words were drowned out as you shut your eyes and leaned your head against Snape’s shoulder, the chatter and lights suddenly too much for you.  


Snape looked down at you, noticing your once white dress was now stained a bright, unnatural red. He frowned, noticing the fabric starting to stick to you and… reveal… some things. He managed to shake off his robe with one arm and then wrap it around you, fasting the top few buttons.  


He said something to McGonagall before putting an arm around your middle and escorting you out of the Great Hall and to your room. Your legs were still a little shaky and your butt hurt from landing right on it, so your steps were a little slow. Eventually, you made it, and while Snape was unlocking your door with his wand, you felt something inside your stomach bubble.  


And before you could stop yourself, you threw up. All over the floor and on Snape’s robe, which was wrapped loosely around you.  


Snape took a step back, trying to keep the substance from getting on his shoes. The door unlocked finally and swung upon a little and you rushed inside to the bathroom, leaning over the toilet. Snape covered his mouth with his hand at the smell as we waved his wand at the mess on the floor, washing it away with a water spell. He stepped around the stain and into your room, following you into the bathroom. You stayed on the floor, hunched over the toilet.  


Tears were welded up in your eyes and you really didn’t know why, but you felt like crying. Maybe it was from the pain, or from the fact that you were upset that the party was ruined for you, but you felt a few tears slide down your cheeks before you leaned back on the floor and sat there.  


Snape felt a little… uncomfortable, to say the least. He wasn’t good with crying students, never mind crying teachers, especially you. He leaned down in the most gentle way he could and helped you remove the puke stained robe, throwing it next to the toilet for now.  


“Do you need to go to the hospital wing?”  


You shake your head gently, letting him help you up again. “I don’t think so… Maybe just some headache medication. Is it okay if I shower first? And change?”  


Snape nods and walks out of the bathroom to give you privacy and you go to your closet to grab a change of clothes- pajamas. Comfy.  


You thankfully shower with no problems and get changed quickly, now feeling less sticky and gross, but your head was still pounding with a migraine. Did you really hit your head that hard?  


You stepped out of the bathroom to see Snape sitting on your bed, looking a little panic stricken. You smiled and sat down beside him, “Aw, are you worried about me?”  


Snape looked up at you, looking the most worried you’ve ever seen him.  


“I’m okay, Sev. Don’t worry yourself to death. I just have a headache.” You leaned into him and he sighed.  


“I hope that’s all it is…” His arms went around you in a comforting hug and you melted into the feeling, agreeing with him by letting out a quiet hum.  


“I feel kind of bad for Neville, though… He looked so scared! Promise me you’ll go easy on him, it wasn’t his fault, you know.” Knowing Snape, he probably already planned 50 ways to make the rest of Neville’s year hell. You, however, didn’t want that for your student.  


He reluctantly promised, making you giggle and place a kiss on his cheek.  


After a few moments of comfortable silence, you spoke up, “Alright, I need to down some pain meds. Like now.”  


Snape leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss on your forehead, “Rest, I’ll go grab you something.” You smiled and settled into your bed, absolutely loving being the one getting taken care of this time.

**Author's Note:**

> snape fuckers pspspsp snape fuckers


End file.
